


kissing in the rain

by catboyaiden



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Aged Up, Alternate Universe, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Haikyuu - Freeform, I hate tagging, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Shobio, Slow Burn, Soulmates, gay boys in love, men loveing men, not about volleyball, slight angst, they're in love but they don't know it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboyaiden/pseuds/catboyaiden
Summary: AU where Hinata and Kageyama meet at college and become roommates. This is not related to the original plot of Haikyuu at all, and I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Please correct me if my grammar is incorrect.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 5





	kissing in the rain

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing! Feel free to leave your thoughts in the comments if its bad or good lol

Hinata POV-

"Are you sure you have all of your stuff Shoyou? If you forgot anything it's a 5-hour drive back home.", Okaasan was yelling from the living room, and although I could hear her, I was focusing on loading the rest of my things into boxes. I was excepted to XX college in Tokyo, and of course, I was excastic. I pulled my hands up from my sides, and lifted up the last box, bringing it over to the moving truck in our driveway. "Okaasan! I'm done!", I said to my mom. We waved the driver goodbye, as it started to drive away, and I turned and hugged my mom. "I'm gonna miss you, are you sure you can take care of yourself?", I chuckled, wrapping my arms around to hug her tighter, "Yes, I'll be fine. Promise.". I got into the car, driving away from the city I have lived in the past 17 years of my life, to enter a completely new world, in college. 

After about 2 hours of driving, I stopped by a store to get some snacks. While I waited in the long line, I started to remeber just what a big deal this all was. I was going to start colege, living in a dorm, with roommates, and I would have to cook, clean, and do everything myself. What if my roommates were bad? What if they brought over friends to party and caused a rucus in the room. All these terrifying thoughts rushing through my head as I paid for a bottle of water and some potatoe chips. I stepped back into my car, and started to drive. "This time, no more breaks, I want to get there early so I can start to fix my stuff in the room before my roommates.". So I started my 3 hour drive.

-3 hours later-

I stepped out of the car, pulled two straps of my backpack up, and walked towards the school. I pulled the student ID that was mailed to my house, and showed it to one of the senpais standing outside. "Oh! It's your first year, and it looks like you're staying on a dorm room on the 3 floor of the back building. It seems like you're lucky though, you only have one other roommate.". I nodded my head, as I looked around me. This was a huge school. I would probably meet so many new people, and maybe I can make some friends. I followed behind my senpai as he lead me to my room. By the time I got to my roo, we waved goodbye, and I shut the door. The room was empty except for two bed frames, a kitchen stove, small fridge, and a wooden table at the back of the room. It was small, but this was where I would be living for the next 2 years of my life most likely. My roommate wasn't here yet, so I called my mom to tell her I arrived. After that, I called the moving truck driver, "I just arrived here, do you know what time you will be here maybe? I only have 1 blanket and pillow, and my other things are in the truck? No rush though!". He stayed silent, but then I heard him take a deep breathe, as he began to speak, "There was some trouble with the main battery of the truck, and I will probably not get here until tommorow night. I'm sorry Shoyou.". I sighed, and grinned again so I could respond. "Yes, that's fine! No worries, I can manage on my own until then.", I hung up the phone, and sat down back on the floor and sighed. It really wasn't a big deal, but there was still a ton of stress leading up to this. I worried that my stuff would never arrive, that my roommate would be an asshole, that I wouldn't even be able to handle college. Where would I sleep tonight? Should I sleep on the floor? I quickly answered this question, by laying my blanket on the wooded frame of the bed, and placing my pillow there. I ended up falling asleep.   
\---------------

There was a loud click, and suddenly the door swung open. I sat up, and turned to the door. There was a tall, black haired boy, with a gym bag strapped over his shoulder, and a dead look on his face. He put his hand up to wave, and then he walked over to his side of the room. He didn't seem like he wanted to even be here at all, he threw his clothes into his drawer, and slid it under his bed. "Did you bring your own mattress for your bed? Why are you just sleeping on the frame.". I picked up my head and snapped back, "Uh- my moving truck is coming late. My mattress and clothes are in there.". I looked back down at my knees, I'm not sure why, but I was soooo nervous. He looked over at me, and curved his eyebrows, "What's wrong with you.", I looked back up, and started to talk again, "No, no, no! I'm fine, just tired.". I laid back down on my bed frame, and tried to sleep. He didn't say anything, he just started to move his stuff onto his side of the room, it didn't seem like he had much either, he fixed on his mattress and sheetes, and then put some things on his desk. He had no things for the kitchen, just a stack of paper plates.

"So much for me making friends with my roomate, I didn't even know his name!", I thought. But apparently it was no time to worry about this, because it was getting late. The tall boy turned off the lights, and tucked under his blanket. I only had one blanket, which I was currently laying on, so I was pretty cold. On top of that, I was still wearing the same clothes as yesterday! I didn't stink, but i was still reallyyy, uncomfortable. I felt my toes curl up, and I started to shiver. "Should I get up and look for something I can use as a blanket?", I said silently in my head. "Maybe my roommate has an extra that he'll let me use?". Before I could think of what to do, the boy got up and put his blanket over me, his blanket was the one he was sleeping with, so it was already really warm. I looked up at him as he made sure to cover my whole body witht the blanket, and then he walked back to his side of the room,and pulled out another blanket for himseff to use. He just.. Gave me his blanket without saying anything?! I shifted in my spot to face the wall, and put my hand over my mouth. It was dark, so I couldn't see that much, but I felt my face heat up, and I knew that if he were to turn on the lights, he might see the blush painted across my face. I closed my eyes, and fell asleep. 

At 5 in the morning, my alarm went off. I folded up his blanket, and put it on the edge of the bed. I should get something to repay him for last night... I pulled a credit card out of my small backpack, put it in my pocket, and walked out the door, to buy some food.   
\-----

After about 30 minutes, I came back to the dorm, with some food for breakfast. I got 4 meat buns, orange juice, water, and coffee- I don't drink coffee, but maybe he will! I unlocked and swung open the door, and the black haired boy was sitting on his bed, with his phone. "Hi! I just got us some breakfast.". He looked up at me, and then back down on his phone. "I didn't know what you wanted, so I got meat buns, and also for drinks I got water, and coffee. But I don't know if you like coffee, so I-". He cut me off, "I'll just take the water", he said as he grabbed the water bottle in my hands, along with 2 meat buns. I stood there for about 5 seconds awkwardly, and then I decided I should probably thank him, "Thank you for letting me use your blanket last night..". Shit, this was the most awkward thing ever! I shut my eyes, waiting for a responce. Suddenly I felt my hair move away from my face, I opened one eye, to see his fingers pushing my hair to the sides of my face. "No problem.". I turned my face to hide my red face, and put out my hand, "I'm Hinata, it's my first year here, but I hope we can maybe be friends.". The look on his face stayed blank, and he didn't say a word, instead, he took a sip of water, and rolled his eyes. "WHAT IS HE EVEN DOING? DID I DO SOMETHING WRONG?", I thought. "I'm Kageyama Tobio.", he said. My face lit up, and I nodded my head. "Nice to meet you!". I unwrapped my meat bun, and began to eat.

**Author's Note:**

> If you got this far, I love you so much! thanks for reading, remember to not spend the whole day reading fanfic and watching anime, and drink water and eat some food. I'll try to update later today, I'm in class as i write this >.<


End file.
